In order to improve the anti-forgery security features of passes, identity cards, plastic payment cards or credit cards used for payments, various security features will be formed on appropriate print mediums.
For example, one possibility consists in having the plastic payment card made with a multilayer part whose medium layer is opaque, and is used for printing the specific data, whereupon at least the front print side, mostly the rear side too, is coated in a transparent cover layer.
On the upper side of the opaque medium layer there is printed an image, a symbol or something alike, and in the area of the above arranged transparent cover layer there is printed a surface three-dimensional structure having such a configuration that—by deflection and the lens effect of the elements that structure is consisting of—on viewing it from two different direction, usually forming a right angle between them, the different images and symbols respectively of that colours configuration become visible.
Since on the one hand, from a technical point of view, such security features may be forged only by using an expensive equipment, and on the other hand as far as the type of the created image and the symbol respectively are concerned, and in regard of the serial number, the date of fabrication, a.s.o these may be modified, that provides first of all a relatively enhanced protection against short forgeries.
However, the drawback of this security feature consists in having at least some parts of the arrangement on the card body surface which may be smeared, deteriorated or otherwise brought into a non-operating situation.